


Coulda been a Contender

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: pyre_flies, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinoc kept coming back to our cage, kept talking at Auron. [Spoilers for Via Infinito.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulda been a Contender

Kinoc kept coming back to our cage, kept talking at Auron. The guards didn't look happy about it - they kept shifting their grips on their guns whenever Auron moved. Auron looked like he thought the whole thing was _funny._

"You could have been a Maester, you know." Kinoc said one time, sounding disappointed. "All those promotions lined up and waiting for you. And you gave it up for what?"

Auron snorted, moving to the back of the cage, looking like Kinoc was wasting time. "I 'gave it up' because I won't be a pawn in anyone's game. Including yours."


End file.
